Who Is Bella
by Beccann
Summary: Ever wonder if I was not who you thought I was? That I lived a double life, and I couldn't tell you the truth until you come back to my life. Well here is my story of what happened when one person left my life and then come back into it...
1. Summery and Introduction

Summary:

Did you know that Isabella Marie Swan isn't a Swan? Did you know that she really is Isabella Marie Potter? That is right she is Harry James Potter's sister, but not any sister, his twin sister. Ever wonder what happen in New Moon if she didn't stay in Forks Washington, instead went back to Hogwarts? Ever wonder if Edward Cullen and the rest of the Cullen's were asked to come to Hogwarts to protect the Potter twins? If they did go, how did they react? Well, this is my story with what happen.

Declaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Introduction

Izzy POV

My name is Isabella Marie Potter, or what my closest friends call me Izzy, there are a few people who knows me as Isabella Marie Swan. The ones who know me as Isabella Swan or just Bella are the people who live in Forks Washington. My father Charlie Swan isn't really my father, Charlie Swan is really Charlie Weasley who is a friend of Harry and I. Who is Harry? Harry is my twin brother, Harry James Potter; he is older by two hours.

I came to Forks Washington by Albus Dumbledore's orders, I am only fifteen years old, smarter then I should be so he wanted to me change my age so I can have a harder time in the Muggle School. At this school, Forks High School, I meet the Cullen family. Right away I could tell that there was something different about them. As I got to know them more, especially him, I learn their secret. I just never told them mine.

After my fake birthday when Jasper almost attacked me and then all the Cullen's left. Charlie told Professor Dumbledore that I need to go home, Forks is not a place for me to stay. I didn't want to go, because if I leave how would he find me. I never told him who I really am. So I was force to go back home to finish school with my brother and our best friends.

Here is where my story starts, because there is a surprise this year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardly that I didn't know was going to happen.

AN: Please tell me if I should continue with this story. I do have the next two chapters done, I am just proofreading them.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.

Author's note: whenever Bella/Izzy says he she is talking about Edward because she still couldn't bring herself to say his name.

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home!

"Izzy," yelled a very happy brother of mine. "When did you get back?"

I tried to smile, I was very happy to see my brother after a few months apart it was just that after he left I just can't smile, "Just now. Dumbledore told me that I need to come back."

"Don't worry sis, you are always welcome back here," said Harry noticing that I was trying to smile but took it the wrong way, "now where is that smile of yours that I can bring to you?"

I tried to watch where I was going and trip on the first step going down, Harry caught me just in time, "Well, it is a long story, can you wait until after supper?"

"As long as you can wait till I am done with detention?"

"DETENTION?" I yelled at him, "It is only the third week of school and you never get detention until three months in."

"Well, there is this new teacher, Dolores Umbidge and she is working for the ministry and they decided to think that everything that happened didn't happen."

"WHAT? How can they think that? What if Voldermont comes? They are going to get killed." I yelled at him.

"Izzy it isn't like that," Harry said as he was calming me down. "The ministry had some notion that Cedric was killed in an accident in the maze. That I am lying about everything that is going on and that Dumbledore is off of his rocker."

"Oh," I said, "well at least nothing will happen to us. I believe that Dumbledore was always off his rocker."

"I'm not sure about that. Professor Umbridge is a vile woman. After you tell me your story tonight I will tell you what happened to me this summer."

I looked over at my brother, "What happened this summer?"

Just looking at him after I asked that question I knew he did something he was not to do.

"Well, I had to use magic, and it was in front of Dudley."

"What do you mean you had to use magic in front of Dudley?" I asked.

Harry had the look in his eye when there is something that he wanted to say, just didn't know what to say. "Dementors came after us. If I didn't use magic, well, Dudley and I would be dead."

"So you used magic to save yourself and Dudley?" I said, "And you got in trouble for using it to save yours' and Dudley's life?"

"Yep," said Harry popping the p, "and I don't know if I should have after all the problem that I had with the Deportment of Magic."

We finally made it down to the Great Hall. As Harry and I made our way to the Gryffindor table, I heard people talking behind my back. "Is that Izzy?" "When did she get back?" Whispering to friends and anyone else who would listen I think there was only one person who had the courage to say, "So the lost Potter finally found her way back to school did she?" said the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"That is enough Mr. Malfoy." said Professor Dumbledore, "We are very happy that Ms. Potter is back with us. I hope you all will make her feel welcome. As I have your attention I will like to introduce a family that I have known for a long time. They will be staying here for a while, and their children will join in with our classes. Since the children have been home school, they are a bit behind so they will be joining the fifth years. The father has a Doctor degree so he will be helping Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. The mother, well she knows quite a bit about magical creatures so she said she would be happy to help Hagrid out. So please give a warm welcome to the Cullen family."

Right after Dumbledore said the Cullen family, I felt my heart stop. I knew if I looked to the door I would see all seven of their beautiful faces. I knew if I look at him, I will just break down as I did the night he left me. All I know is that I wanted to jump out of my seat and run to the Gryffindor tower and not come out for a long time. The only thing that kept going through my mind is why did, Dumbledore let vampires into the school.

I didn't hear anything when the shorting hat told the Cullens' which house that they would be in. I didn't hear anything until.

"Izzy, are you alright?" asked Harry grabbing onto me, "you look like you saw… well I was about to say ghost."

"I need to tell you, Hermione, and Ron something before we go to bed," I said as fast as I can. I knew once I look to the faces of the family that loved me, and then left me, I need my true family that stayed with me even when I was away from them.

As Harry and I got up, Dumbledore called, "Mr. and Miss. Potter, can you meet with me in the back room. Cullen's if you can please join them as well."

I just stood there and gave Dumbledore that look telling him, 'you want me to go in there, after all you know what they did to me'. "Harry please change robs with me?"

"Umm… Izzy mine won't fit you and yours defiantly won't fit me," laugh Harry.

"Fine then just let me hide my face in your chest. They are the reason why I came back," I hissed at Harry.

Harry just looked at me like I grew an extra head. "What?"

"Look Harry I feel in love, and then during my fake birthday something happened and they left me. Charlie got a hold of Dumbledore and told him that I need to go home. To be with you and my true family that can keep me safe." I said as fast as I can to Harry with tears coming out of my eyes.

"What do you mean that you fell in love?" asked Harry while trying to bring me closer to him in a hug; even though he was looking into my eyes to if I am lying to him.

Before I had the chance to answer him we enter the chamber. "Later," I wispier into his ear soft as I can, hoping that they won't hear me.


	3. Meeting the Cullens Again

Author's note: whenever Bella/Izzy says he she is talking about Edward because she still couldn't bring herself to say his name.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullen's Again.

When Harry and I enter the chamber the first thing I could see is that he had a very confuse look to him. Like he is trying to read our minds, but can't. Oh, that is something I never told Harry. I need to tell him that as soon as I can.

"Thanks for coming Mr. and Miss Potter," said Dumbledore. "I would like to introduce you to the Cullen's."

"Why?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore gave Harry the look that told him 'that was rude'. "Well, Mr. Potter they are here to watch over you and your sister. Miss Potter please show your face."

"No," was the only answer I can give to Dumbledore.

I took a quick look at Dumbledore, he looked upset, "Isabella Marie Potter, you are going to look at the Cullen's so they can see your face and know who they are going to protect."

I finally look up, because there is no use to hide my face anymore. Once I looked up I heard a group of gasps. Then I was attacked by a pixie.

"Oh, Bella why are you here?" asked the little pixie known as Alice.

All I can do is laugh. "Alice didn't you hear Professor Dumbledore? I'm Isabella Potter."

"Miss Potter, you know the Cullen's?"

"They were the reason why Charlie called you," I answer his question.

"What do you mean, Miss Potter?" asked Dumbledore. There isn't a sparkle to eyes right now. He is being very serious.

I sigh before I told everyone in the room about what happened in Forks. About the time I got there, how I met the Cullen's, also how I fell in love with him. I told them everything that happened. Even how he and his family left me there, with no clue about me and how I was going to find a way to tell the Cullen's. I also told them about what happened when he left me in the woods and how Charlie got people to look for me because I never came back the house when he left me. "That is why I don't want them here and I know their secrete even if you aren't going to tell the students like you did with Remus."

Dumbledore looked at the Cullen's and asked, "Is Miss Potter telling the truth?"

He was the one who spoke up, "Yes sir, I thought it was the best idea. Now I can see I made the wrong choice." I looked at his face as he continue, "I left Bella, because I love her to much to let her get hurt anymore, by me or my family."

I couldn't believe my ears, did he just say that he still love me.

"That gave you no reason to leave Izzy there," said Harry, the big brother of him coming out which no one sees unless I get hurt. He never had to use his big brother side when we are at Hogwarts, he only have to use it at the Dursley's

"Who is Izzy and Miss Potter?" asked Emmett. "The only people I see are Bella and these two wizards."

I just had to laugh at Emmett. "I'm Izzy and Miss Potter, Emmett." When he just give me this dumb look I continue, "My name is really Isabella Marie Potter, and I am really fifteen years old not eighteen."

"What?" asked a very confuse Emmett.

Then I told the Cullen's mine and Harry's history, of course with the help of Harry. I told them about Voldermont, and how he gave Harry and I the scares, even though Harry is the chosen one, I received it because I was there. About our life with the Dursley's and how they treated us. I heard a growl coming from him. I knew what was upsetting him. I just kept going on with my story until I got to the part with the death of Cedric. Harry had to take over because I was crying to hard, and I didn't have all the details because by then I was already in Forks.

"Wow, I thought I had it tough," said the one and only Rosalie.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I think my story can be told later," said Rosalie, "now is the time that we should take you and Harry up to the dormitories."

"It is late," said Dumbledore, "it is time for you all to head off to bed."

I just started to laugh and all the Cullen's started to laugh with me, "Um, did I miss something," my older brother said. It just made me laugh even harder.

"Harry, they are vampires and they don't sleep," I answered still laughing.

"They don't sleep?" asked Harry, "Ever?"

That just made me laugh even harder.

"Oh, come on Izzy stop all of this laughing, it isn't funny," said Harry.

"Harry, it is funny because I asked the same thing when I first meet them." I said while still laughing.

Harry just started to laugh with the Cullen's and I about the way Harry and I have similar minds. "Come Izzy we better head off to bed."

"Why Harry?" I asked, "I'm having more fun laughing."

Even though I was still laughing Harry took a hold of my hand and took off with me to the Gryffindor tower. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and he follow us up.

"Why are the pictures moving?" asked Emmett.

Harry just couldn't help it, and started to laugh. "It is called magic." said Harry, "and I can't tell you how it works because I don't know myself."

"Emmett, I know that this world may seem strange for you. I was eleven when I learned about wizards and witches and that is the world that I belong to. I was also eleven when I learned about what happened to my mom and dad and how they died. I was not joking with you when I told you about my life with the Dursleys'. They lied to us until we learned the truth from Hagrid. If it wasn't for Hagrid we would still live with them and still have a terrible life."

"You're telling me that your family didn't even treat you like family?" he asked.

Thank the Lord for Harry, because Harry was able to answer the question, "Yeah, they don't like our kind. They think they are better than our kind. Our Uncle was trying for the ten years, before we found out the truth, to squish out the magic from us. When he found out that he couldn't do that he was very upset that he will have to live with us during the summers. He was happy when Izzy was not home this past summer. I think last summer was a little better then the last four before then."

By then we got to the portrait of the fat lady and she asked, "Password?"

"Password?" asked Emmett, "no one told us we have to have a password to get to our rooms."

"Magic rice," Harry said the password. "I didn't know about the password my first night that I arrived here. You learn it before if you are a perfect or head boy/girl." Harry led the group through the portrait hole.

"Really?" asked Emmett

"Yes."

With the door open we step in to a quite common room. "Boys this way and girls that way, your stuff should already be in your rooms," said Harry.

That is when Alice and Rosalie follow me up the girls' side saying "Good-night" to the boys.

AN: Sorry I won't be able to update for a while… going home and don't have internet at home.


	4. Confronting Him

AN: Well I know I said that it would be a while that I would update. So sorry for the wait and here is the next chapter. I don't own anything but the story line.

Izzy-Bella calls Edward "he or him" because she still can't call him by his name. I don't own

Chapter 3- Confronting Him

Woke up in the morning wondering why my eyes felt dry. Then when I heard, "Good morning, Bell- -Izzy!" from Alice I realize that I didn't dream that he was here at the one place that I thought that they wouldn't be at.

"Ugh… what is that awful noise?" asked the one and only Lavender.

"I believe it is our newest roommate," answered Parvati.

"Why don't you girls just be quite and go back to your beauty sleep," said Hermione.

I just had to give my best friend a smile. Hermione and I have been best friends since our first year. I don't care if Alice thinks just because I have been best friends with her since last year, and I let her play Bella Barbie with me, Hermione will always be the one that I will go to first.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, the one that spoke first is Lavender and the other girl that talked is Parvati." said Hermione, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thanks Hermione," said Alice, "It is nice to meet you."

"Come on Hermione, we need to get ready for today, and I need to talk to you, Harry and Ron before class," I said.

"Bell-Izzy, I need to talk to you," said Alice.

"Ugh, not now Alice," I answer, "I really think that I need to talk to Harry and our friends. I need to explain to them about Forks." I whisper so only that Alice could hear. "Don't worry I will not tell Hermione or Ron your family's secret."

As I left the room I saw Alice nod to me so I know that she that she heard me and understand.

When Hermione and I made it downstairs I saw Emmett, Jasper and him setting on the chairs by the fireplace. Harry and I promise to meet each other in the common room before breakfast ever since we came to Hogwarts there was no way that I wanted to break the promise the first day I am back. So I went to the other chairs to wait for my brother.

"Why are we waiting here?" asked a very confuse Hermione.

"I will explain it when Harry and Ron get down here." I answered, "Even though Harry knows what is going on, I just need him here so I can tell you."

As I finish saying that I heard, "Good morning Bella," bellowed from Emmett, in a load booming voice only Emmett can produce.

"Go away Emmett," I told him.

"Izzy, what is going on?" asked Ron when he arrived at the bottom of the staircase from the boy's room.

"Where is Harry?" I asked Ron, ignoring his question.

Ron gave me the look that said, don't change the subject and said, "He was following me, then that Edward Cullen stop him and asked him if he could talk to him."

That is when I looked over to where they were setting and saw that he was gone, and the others just got up and went out the portrait door.

"Oh, no, why oh why did he have to do that. I told them that I needed to talk to you guys and Harry." I said not at all happy. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I need my brother right now." I yelled as I went and climb the stairs up to the boy's rooms. Did I just say his name…? Oh my I did, ugh. Today is not my day at all.

"Wait, Izzy," said Hermione, "You know his full name?"

"Ugh… not now Hermione," I said, "I need my brother who should know better then let him stop him." Yes I didn't say his name this time.

"Who?" asked the one and only Ronald Weasely.

I cannot believe that Ronald Weasely just asked me that question. "I will answer that question when Harry is with us. I know that Harry knows what I need to tell you two. The thing is that I want Harry beside me when I tell you this."

"Why do you have yell at Edward?"

Oh, no my friends have to stick up to the person who broke my heart, "That I will answer once I can get my brother down in the common room," I answer.

"Why not at the Great Hall?" asked Ron, "I am very hungry."

"Ronald Weasley, all you think about is your stomach," said Hermione, "Can't you think of something else for once?"

When we reach the door that read '6th Year' I walked in to see my brother and the man that I love talking. "Harry James Potter, I need you so I can explain everything to Hermione and Ron." I said once I walked in, "and you" I pointed to him; "I really don't like it when you know what I need to talk to my brother and you stile him away. Just like when you left me alone in the woods. That is how I feel right now. I really not ready to put up with you and your family, please just leave us alone."

"Look Bella, I need to talk to your brother," he said, "because I can tell that he isn't happy that I am here."

"Edward, I think we can talk later," said Harry, "The way that Izzy is right now is where you don't want to say anymore. So I think it is better if we talk before lunch."

"Alright," he said, "I guess I don't know Bella that well, because she was never like this in Forks." With that he walked out the room.

"Izzy are you ready to tell us what is going on?" asked Hermione. Once Ron and her came into the boy's bedroom.

"Yeah, and why do the Cullen's keep calling you Bella?" asked Ron with the most confuse look on his face.

"Well, you know how Dumbledore sent me to America?" I asked them.

"I was very upset that Dumbledore sent you away, because I was stuck with these two," said Hermione.

Ron sat down on his bed when I started. I told them how I was sent to Forks a town middle of nowhere. How Dumbledore changed my name and age. How I meet the Cullen's. Then how I fell in love with Edward and then my Birthday Party and almost got attacked by Jasper. I told them everything but that they were vampires.

"Is there any questions?" I asked them when I was done.

Hermione spoke up, "Are they vampires?"

AN: This is it for chapter 3. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what I am doing wrong… All I get is people telling me to update soon, it would be nice to get some negative feedback once in a while.


	5. Secrets and What is Right and Wrong

Sorry it has been so long since I last updated, been very busy with work. Now that I am at school maybe I can update more, unless I get very busy with school work, which most likely happen because I am taking some classes that will take up most of my time.

For being late I decided to make this extra long, at least twice as long as all the other chapters.

Authors Note: Twilight and Harry Potter does not belong to me.  
Izzy is Bella, and she likes to think of Edward as he or him.

**Secrets and What is Right and Wrong**

Izzy/Bella's POV

"Yes, we are," said Alice coming out of the shadows.

"Alice!" I screamed as I turned around to see her. "Why, why would you tell them?"

"I knew that you would never tell your friends our secret. I also saw Hermonie ask the question and I saw what your answer was going to be, so I decided that I would help you with it," said Alice.

I couldn't believe that Alice would tell them, after all, I told her this morning that I needed to talk to my friends about my life in America. "Alice you do realize what you did?"

"Yes," said Alice "I know you and seeing what the answer was going to be I thought this would be easier for you."

"Alice, I wish you didn't do this. This could be trouble for your family," I said.

"What do you mean that you saw what her answer was going to be?" asked Hermonie, "And what did Izzy mean about trouble for your family?"

"Well, I um I can see the future."

"No way," Ron interrupted , "can all vampires see the future?"

"Well, not all vampires can see the future."

"So will I be the Captain of the Quidditch and Head Boy seventh year?" asked Ron with a dumb founded look.

With that question Alice and I started to laugh so hard I thought I will end up on the floor rolling. "No, Ron, I can't see that. Everyone's future isn't set with what you are doing," said Alice.

"Ron, Alice's visions are subjective," I said.

Ron just gave us this look that he sometimes gives to a teacher when he didn't understand something.

Hermonie answer his dumb look with, "It means it changes whenever we change our minds about something."

"Oh," said Ron, "So if I decided to do that will I become that?"

"Look Ron," said Alice, "Your future is always changing I can't get a good idea what is going on. With Bell-Izzy I could never get a good vision about her. I did see one thing that I know will happen if she keeps going in this one direction."

"What can you see?" asked Hermonie.

I looked at Alice and I gave her that look to tell her not to tell them. "I better not answer that question. I think it is best to leave that alone." said Alice giving me the look that said this is your secret not mine.

"Alice what did Izzy mean when she said, 'This could be trouble for your family?'" asked Hermonie again.

"Well, if too many mortals know about vampires it could bring trouble to the people who let mortals know about us," Alice answered.

"How could it bring trouble to you?" asked Ron, "We study about vampires in our DADA class."

Alice looked at me asking if that was true, and when I gave her a nod telling her it is true. She said, "Well Ron I don't know what your books say about us. There is a group of vampires who govern us and if they find out that we told people about us it could just bring trouble to my family."

"Ron, what I learned from Carlisle and him, I did find out that our text books don't have everything right."

"What do you mean Izzy?" asked Hermonie with a look that told me that she wants to learn the truth.

"Some of the things that our text books tell us about vampires they got from myths that we heard about. There is a little truth to some of it. When he told me about some of the things about vampires I had to lie about some of the things that I know," I said.

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"Well," I said thinking, "That vampires, can step out into the sun."

"Oh," said Ron.

"Izzy what was the answer you would tell us if Alice didn't show up?" asked Hermonie.

I just looked at my friends and brother trying to remember what I was going to tell them. "I was going to say, 'they do have a secret and I promise never to tell anyone their secret.' besides that I know that I was going to take a chance of Hermonie guessing right away and would say something about it. After all Hermonie figure out Lupin was from the work that Snape gave us back in third year."

"I think it is time to head to class," said Harry, "We will be late if we don't leave soon.'

That is when I looked at my watch to see that we did miss breakfast. So I grab my massager bag that Angela gave me for my Birthday, throw my books that I would need today for my classed and run out of the portrait with my friends. I never asked her how she found out that it was my birthday. The bag is really beautiful, it's a Levi, with light purple back ground with dark purple diamond in threes all around. And I also wonder how she found out that purple was my favorite color. I just hope that it will last through my last few years of school.

As we were running to class, which happened to be Defense Against the Dark Arts, I started to think about my friends that I made in Forks and wonder how they are doing, I never said good-bye to them and knowing Charlie he wouldn't stay there unless Dumbledore tells him too.

When we got to class I looked at my watch and we made it with one minute to spare. I went and set next to Harry as I always did unless it was for some stupid reason, like in third year when they were not talk to Hermonie, and that was when I was sitting next to Hermonie.

"Thank you for showing up for class today Ms. Potter," said Professor Umbridge. "I don't know if your brother and friends told you, we are not using wands in class. Instead you are going to study magic in a safe organize manor."

I looked at Harry who was giving Umbridge a look saying stay away from my sister and I looked at his right hand and I could tell by the way he clench it, he was ready to punch something and I could see that it says something, looking closely at it while Umbridge was telling us to copy Chapter one from the book, I notice that it says 'I will not tell lies'. While the Umbridge was walking down the aisles I wrote a note to Harry.

(_Izzy __**Harry**_)

_Why do you have 'I will not tell lies' itch into your hand._

_**It was from Umbridge when I had detention last night.**_

_Why did she give you detention? You never told me._

_**She was talking about Cedric and how Voldemort isn't back.**_

_What did you do?_

_**Well… I kind-of said something about Cedric died from his own accord and then something about that Voldemort is alive because I saw him.**_

_Harry that isn't smart because you should know better than getting a teacher upset._

_**Izzy she got me upset saying that Cedric died from the hand of Voldemort. **_

_Well, she is a teacher, and it is against school rules to do something like that to any students. It is in __Hogwarts; A History__ that no teacher is to use a quill that makes marks on students. Plus you shouldn't lose your temper; remember what happened with Aunt Marge?_

_**Well in a way she is allowed to do it. Yes I remember what happened with Aunt Marge and that is something different.**_

_That is something that she can't do, because it is against humanity. You just can't lose your temper because someone said something that you don't like._

(End of note)

"Ms Potter what are you doing?" asked Umbridge.

"Nothing," I answered, "Just doing the writing assignment you assign for us to do." I pick up the other piece of paper I was writing on and showed her.

"I don't think so Ms. Potter you just gave something to Mr. Potter," said Professor Umbridge. going over to Harry who had not had a chance to hide our note. "It looks like Ms. Potter needs to have detention with me tonight. And Mr. Potter you should come as well because you both were writing notes in class. Class dismissed."

As we were leaving the classroom Ron said, "I can't believe that you have detention Izzy. You have never got detention before."

"Well, I was writing a note to Harry." I said, "And she did find it."

"That was still not called for a detention," said our red headed friend.

"Bella, can I please talk to you?" asked him coming from the shadows.

"No," I said walking by him without another look, heading for our next class.

"Bella," he said grabbing a hold of me as I was walking by. "I really need to talk to you."

"Look," I said looking at him, twisting my arm out of his cold hands, ""You said everything to me when you left me in the woods, Remember, 'Bella, I don't want you anymore' or something like that."

"No," he said "That was all a lie."

"Edward, you left me and told me that you don't love me. So just leave me alone," I told him, I just hate it when he has me using his name because all it does is want to bring up that day in the woods.

I tried to walk by him with my brother by my side, and I heard him say, "Harry, may I please talk to you?"

"Sure," said Harry, turning to Hermione, "Hermione can you make sure that Izzy goes with you to our next class?"

"Come on Izzy," Hermione said trying to pull me along.

"No, Hermione. There is no way I am leaving my brother with him." I said to Hermione as I twisted my arm out of her hand, what is with them grabbing onto me.

"Izzy it is no deal that Edward talks to me," said Harry, "Plus you did stop us about two hours ago from talking."

"That is not the reason why Harry and you know it." I answered back to him, "It is because I don't trust you to be with him alone."

"Bella," said him, "I promise not to do anything to Harry. I just need to talk to him."

"I will stay behind," said Ron.

"NO," I yelled grabbing onto Harry. "There is no way I am going to leave my brother behind. Plus we have class in ten minutes and Professor McGonagall will be upset if we are late."

"That is true," said Harry, "And I don't want McGonagall to threaten to turn me into a pocket watch again."

"You know she hadn't said that to you in four years," said Ron, trying to lighten the mood.

Looking at him when he placed his cold hand on top of my hand that was holding onto Harry he said, "Look Bella, all I want to do is to tell Harry what I want to tell you. If you would like to wait until the end of the day, that will be fine with me. All I want is to talk to both you and Harry to explain everything to you."

I finally looked into his eyes and notice that they are black like the first day I sat next to him in science. "Edward we can talk tonight after supper, but before we do, go and hunt it looks like you need that more than this."

"Thanks Bella."

"Please stop calling me Bella that was only in Forks, here I am Izzy."

"Thanks Izzy."


	6. Detention, Detention and More Detention

Wow, it has been a long time since I worked on this story. Sorry everyone, I started school then worked at a summer camp then off to work before school started, then school. This summer I worked at my school, and somehow I started to write this story again as I was working, took several days. Hopefully I'll be able to find time again to write, don't know because of how my school schedule is and all.

Declaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

**Chapter 5: Detention, Detention, and More Detention**

I cannot believe what Professor Umbridge's detention is, I feel like I'm in Elementary school again. I have to write lines, and not just a certain many, it is until i understand what I did that was wrong. The lines have to be written with a certain quill that she supply us with. She has me writing "I must not write lies" just because Harry and I was writing notes to each other.

After I was able to leave I turn to Harry and said, "She made you do this a lot?"

"Yeah" said Harry, "that is why I have that written on my hand'"

"What am I to do?" I asked, "I scare easier than you. My hand is bleeding worse than yours and this is my first. I cannot go up to the common room with them there and my hand bleeding,"

Harry stopped me when I said this because I was crying and I can see his confuse look, "why does it matter?"

"Jasper attack me with a smaller cut then this, and they will ask me what happen and I'm not ready to talk to them about anything of my life here."

"Izzy, Edward has been wanting to talk to me," I wince at the name, "don't do that you need accept that they are here. Don't get me wrong I don't like what he did to you, he just want to talk. Go up to room when we get there and Hermione will be able to help you."

As Harry was saying this he put his arm around me, "if you are sure, please don't let him talk you to get me talking to him. I want to do it on my own terms."

Harry just shakes his head, "don't worry Izzy I won't let him do that. You know me better than that, plus I have to protect my baby sis."

That put a smile on my face. "Ok Harry, let's go. Hopefully they wouldn't stop me."

Rest of the way to Gryffindor tower Harry kept his arm around me. He said the password and once the portrait open up, they were on us. Alice had to keep her arms around Jasper but he was not as bad when I got the paper cut. It might because that one was fresher. I just walked past them up the girl staircase to try and find Hermione.  
I found her in our room studying, "Hermione," I said. She turned around and looked at me while I continued, "Harry said you can help me." I brought up my hand to show her the cut.

"Let me guess Umbridge," she said.

"Yeah," I replied, "She made me write lines, and I was scared to come because of them."

"Because of what happened during your fake party?" she asked.

I just nod my head and started to cry. Hermione stop what she was doing and started to hug me. If there was one thing that started our friendship was in our first year when Harry and Ron said those mean words about her on Halloween.

As I was crying Alice came into the room, "Izzy what happened?"

Hermione answered her, because of my crying I couldn't answer her. Hermione went on and told her about Umbridge and of her detention.

"Izzy you need to go and tell another teacher about what she does," said Alice.

"I can't do that," I said. "As a teacher she has a right to do what she feels is a good detention to give out."  
"By hurting you?" asked Hermione. " I been telling Harry to go to another teacher. You have always been the smarter one. I thought you of all people would go to either Dumbledore or McGonagall."

" Dumbledore have been busy with order business and McGonagall is also busy keeping me caught up with all that I miss," I said "plus they don't need me coming up to their office crying over a scratch."

"You call this a scratch?" asked Alice, "I had to hold Jasper back, he wanted to go after you before you came through portrait hole."

"You mean he could smell me from so far away?" I said "I thought is wasn't as bad as the paper cut."  
"It was worst," said Alice, "Edward was growling (again a wince) and he only growls when something bad happens to someone he loves."

"He does not love me Alice," I said "or he wouldn't say what he did."

Alice just shakes her head as she said, "Izzy he does." With that said she walks out of the room leaving me to think about it.

The next morning has me running late, because I couldn't sleep. Alice left me thinking about the last night that I had with him before he left me. Something that kept going through my head if he loved me why would he just up and leave. You don't do that to people that you love.

Missed breakfast so I went to the first class of the day, Potions and because I was not listen to Snape at all, but I had the Potions right Snape didn't give me the full points and I didn't care.

"Izzy," said Harry, "What is wrong with you? You didn't pay attention in class and didn't fight with Snape about your grade."

"When Alice came up to the room after I came in she had me thinking about it," I said.

Harry grabs my hand and stopped us in the middle of the corridor and said, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Edward (wince) talked to last night," said Harry "and I think you need to hear him out."

"You didn't tell him that I will talk to him today?" I asked

"Don't worry I told him that you will talk to him when you are ready." said Harry. "But he told me a few things that made sense and I think it is a good thing to talk to him about."

I stared at Harry and asked "you're not taking his side are you?"

"My goodness Izzy," said Harry "you're my baby sister, you think I'll take someone side who I don't know very well over my sister? You should know me better than that. I'm the boy who lived."

That made me smile, "I know." I said, "The way you made it sound it is important to talk to him now. What made you finally decide to claim the boy who lived?"

"I knew it will make you smile," said Harry, "I'm not taking any sides. Just some of the things that he told me, I think it will help you and make this year a good one for you."

"Mr. And Ms. Potter," said Professor Umbridge right behind us, "shouldn't you two be headed to your next class?"

"We are heading that way professor," said Harry.

"It doesn't look that way to me," she said

"It's true," I started to say

Professor looked right at me in the eye and said, "your lying Ms. Potter. Do you know how I can tell? It is because you two are not walking in the right direction plus you are standing around talking."

"We only stopped because of the topic we are talking about, and we are heading in the right direction we have Care of Magical Creatures next," I said looking straight in the eyes.

"That is a lie," she said, "you are not in that class next, you have Divination next."

Harry took out his class schedule and looked at it and showed it to her and said, "Sorry professor you are wrong."

"Detention for both of you for lying," she said as she walked away.

"WHAT," I yelled Umbridge stopped turned around, "we are not lying. You are the one who doesn't want to take responsibility for being wrong."

"Ms. Potter you are coming with me now," said Professor Umbridge by taking my hand and starts to drag me behind her.

"Why?" I started to ask.

In her not so sweet voice she said, "I thought we can start your detention now, because of you yelling and call me a liar."

"We're not lying," I said. "And you have no right to take me when I have a class to go to." taking my hand away and turn away to head to class. "You are upset with Harry and I because we prove to you that we have a different class then you thought. If you try and do this to me again I will go to my head of house, Professor McGonagall, and tell her what you have been doing to me."

I walked away and she came up behind me and said, "We'll see about that."

"Whoa," said Harry. "Where did that come from?"

"She has no right to take me out of class for a detention, I said, "and it says in Hogwarts, A History that teachers are not allowed to take students out of a class for a detention."

"How is it you and Hermione have that book memorize?"

"It's not hard to memorize," I said. "It has everything we need to know about Hogwarts."

By this time we made it to class and the class hasn't even started. Hermione saw us and dragged Ron with her and when she arrived asked, "where were you guys?"

"We were talking and toad stopped us," said Harry. "And she tried to lie to us saying that we are going in the wrong direction and to the wrong class. Izzy might have a longer detention tonight."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"I talked back to her telling her that she is the liar and that she cannot make me skip class and that I would go to McGonagall about it if she made me." I said to them as Professor Grubby-Plank came walking up to class.

Heromine looked right at me and said, "You talked back to her."

"Yes, she had no right to take me out of class for detention and it even talks about that in Hogwarts, A History."

After that we couldn't talk about it anymore because class had started.

It was finally lunch time and on our way up to the great hall McGonagall found and said, "Ms. Potter if you can come with me."

So I told Harry, Hermione and Ron that I would meet them in a while and follow her up to her office.

After she closed the door she said, "I'm very disappointed in you. Professor Umbridge came up to me told me that you yelled at her and call her a liar. Is that true?"

"Yes ma'am," I said. "Would you like to hear my side of the story?"

McGonagall looked at me and said, "I think I should because your eyes tell me that you will tell me the truth."

I told her everything started with Harry and I talking to when she showed up and how she was saying that we were going in the wrong direction to where she was going to take me to her office to start detention and what her detention was like the night before.

"What do you mean that she makes you write lines with your own blood?"

"The quills that she makes us use cuts the back of our hands," and I show her my hand.

McGonagall takes my hand and looks at it, "looks like we need to go to the hospital wing and have Professor Dumbledore meet us there. You said that Harry has something similar to yours."

"Yes, he does."

Before we left her office she floos Dumbledore and tells him to meet us at the hospital wing. When we made it there McGonagall calls for Madame Pomfrey and has her look at my hand. Madame Pomfrey wants to know what happened, McGonagall said, "Let's wait for Dumbledore."

When Dumbledore arrives McGonagall has me tell them what's been going on in the last twenty-four hours since I came back. So I tell them everything this time from the note to where Umbridge stopped Where Harry and I was talking.

Dumbledore stood there and listen until I was done and said, "I guess you, Harry, McGonagall and Umbridge needs to come to my office after supper tonight to talk about this." With that said he left.  
Pomfrey put some slave on the cut wrap it and told me that I can go to lunch now and that she would like to talk to McGonagall.

When I finally made it to lunch Umbridge stopped me and said, "detention tonight my office, come after supper."

I didn't say anything because I know what will really happen. I went to where the group is setting because now I'm really hungry and grab some food to eat and that is when McGonagall comes by to tell Harry that after supper to go up to dumbledore's office.

That is when Ron saw my hand and said, "You got your cut fix up?"

"Yes Ron," I said between bits. "McGonagall, Dumbledore and Pomfrey knows about it."

"Finally something can be done about it," said Hermione.

"I don't know what can be done about, because of the Ministry being in the school's business," said Harry.

"That is true," said Hermione.

After lunch Harry and Ron has a break, Hermione and I have Accent Runes. On our way to class Umbridge stop me and said, "It looks like our detention is being post pose. Don't worry Saturday we can have a double detention to make up for tonight."

I went through the rest of the day looking over my shoulder to see if Umbridge is around. I don't know if it was my imaginary but I always saw her and it seemed like she was following me.

During supper Alice and Jasper came over and sat down. "Bell-Izzy what is going on with you?" asked Jasper.

"My life in this world is different then what you think," I started, "most people know me as the sister of the boy who lived. I was there when Voldemort attacked us, killed mum and dad, gave Harry his scare. Hagrid told us that when he got us out of the house Harry had ahold of me and wouldn't let go. Now I'm been told that I'm a liar because I believe almost everything that Harry tells me. We have a connection and I don't think it is a twin or sibling thing. I believe it has something to do with our past."

"Why is it that you were bleeding last night?" asked Jasper. "It smelled different then that paper cut."

"Well, that was a magical cut made from a blood quill," I said as I showed him the bandage hand.

He looked at my hand as he talked, "how does a blood quill work?"

I looked over at Hermione and she explain how it is used. That is when he asked, "What does it say?"

"It says 'I must not write lies' and she wants me to write more-" I started to say.

"You cannot" interrupted Alice.

I started to laugh and said, "Alice I might not have detention tonight. I have a meeting with three teachers and Harry."

"Talking about the meeting," says Harry. "I don't see Dumbledore or McGonagall."

"Umbridge is still here," I sigh. "Oh well, she will be following us. She been following me all day why not up to Dumbledore's office."

"She has?" asked Ron.

As Harry and I got up from the table I answered, "Everywhere I was going today she was behind me. At least I notice this afternoon. I think she wants to catch me doing something to get me in trouble."

"You," says Ron "in trouble. You are good, you go with us on some of the things that we get into, but some of the more rule breaking you stay out of it. Even Hermione can't do that.

"Ronald," said Hermione, "someone has to try and keep you two out of trouble."

"Are you saying that-" started Ron.

"Ha-ha," I laugh "You better stop while your ahead Ron." With that Harry and I left the Great Hall.

When we got into the stair case Harry asked, "Izzy what did you mean that Umbridge was following you around this afternoon?"

"Well," I started. "After lunch she came up to me and told me that I have a longer detention with her tomorrow because of the meeting with Dumbledore tonight. All afternoon when I look behind me in the corridors she was always behind me."

"Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"

I looked at Harry when he asked me that and said, "I have no way to prove that," skip a step so Harry had to catch me. "Thanks, if I was asked about it yeah I will."

"No problem, glad to see that you are still my sister." Said Harry, "I think you should say something about it, because she has no right to do that."

"I know," I said. "What do you mean about I'm still your sister."

Harry scratch the back of his neck and said, "There is a change in you. I expected some change for being away for a while, but you are not you without your clumsiness."

Giving Harry a hug saying, "Thanks I needed to hear that. I can feel a change, but I think it comes more with them here. I want to be Izzy, but with them I feel like I need to be Bella."

"You will always be Izzy no matter what," says Harry with his arm around my shoulders leading the way up to Dumbledore's office.

"Bella was a girl who is needy and have to have her way with her boyfriend when she had him," I explain. "Izzy is the sister to the boy who live, who grew up to be independent."

"I'll tell you what I see," Harry stops us in front of Dumbledore's office, "I see a girl who has been hurt and is getting hurt more with what is going on."

"Thanks brother," I said as he knocks on the door, "I needed that."

"Come in," says Dumbledore "Harry and Isabella."

When Harry opens the door and lets me go through first, Dumbledore and McGonagall was already behind Dumbledore's desk. "Now we are just waiting on Dolores."


	7. Getting Help

Author Note: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, been very busy with school and such. Finally student teaching and also have a test coming up next weekend so I do not know when I can work on this story. I am not going to give up on this story.

Do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6: Getting Help**

"Professor Dumbledore, I'm confused to why you called me to your office," stated Umbridge when she enter the office.

Dumbledore folded his hands and lean forward and said, "it has been brought to my attention what you do for detention. What I have seen it can be very dangerous."

"I don't see how it is dangerous from some of the other forms of detention you have used," said Umbridge.

McGonagall looked at Umbridge and said, "detention is used for students who broke the rules, not for students who you think are lying to you."

With a huff Umbridge said, "According to the school rules I'm allowed to give out detentions to whom I feel broke any school rules AND whatever punishment that fits the crime."

"Giving out detentions that cuts the student is not right," says McGonagall.

"They have been lying," said Umbridge.

"Professor Umbridge you are to come to me," said Dumbledore. "Before you give out any more detentions. Mr. and Ms. Potter are to have the rest of their detentions with Professor McGonagall."

I just could not believe our luck. Harry and I just looked at each other, just seeing Harry's face I could tell our luck would not last for long.

"We will see about that Dumbledore," said Umbridge walking away.

From the corner of my eye I could see Dumbledore and McGonagall giving each other worrying looks. Harry had his big brother eyes on, the one he had whenever the Dursley's punish us for something we accidentally do.

Dumbledore clear his throat and said, "Harry, Isabella you both can go up to your dormitory and get some sleep. We will take care of this mess."

"Before you leave," said McGonagall "this will count as detention and tomorrow you two will meet me in my office and we will talk about what you should do for the rest of your detentions."

"Yes professor," said Harry and I at the same time.

We left the office and when we pass the gargoyle we hear an "Izzy" from the shadow and when we looked into the corner we saw him coming out.

"What do you want Edward?" Asked Harry, "this is not the time to talk."

"I just need to talk to her," said him.

"Harry," I said. "I think I can talk to him. Just stay behind us as we walk."

"I'll do that," said Harry giving me a kiss on the forehead.

He and I started to walk down the hall with Harry following behind. He waited until Harry was out of hearing distance and said, "Izzy I never meant to hurt you. I lied to you hoping to keep you safe. After the party I thought it was safer to leave you. It was after we move when Dumbledore contacted Carlisle asking for help."

"You know that it was Charlie who asked Dumbledore to bring me back here after you broke up with me?"

"No," he said.

"Charlie only has one sister and five brothers, and his sister is younger than him" I said "and he knows nothing about girls. Somehow he knew after finding me in the woods that I would need my family here."

"Please Izzy" he said "take me back. I can tell what I'm doing to you just being here and not with you."

Just those words started to make me cry. I leaned into his open arms and started to cry on his shoulder. Harry seeing this came running saying "Izzy what's the matter?"

"Edward I would love to take you back" I cried "But I don't know if my heart won't break if you would leave me again."

"If I break your heart again your brother with my family has my permission to kill me," said Edward "because I don't think I could live without you."

I looked up into his golden eyes and I could see the truth in them. I smiled and said "yes, I'll take you back." after I said that Edward leaned down and kiss my forehead.

The rest of the way to Gryffindor tower, Harry's hand in mine and Edward arms around me. When we stepped into the tower all the Cullen's came over and gave us hugs and congratulating us for getting back together. I overheard Alice said, "if you ever hurt her again I'll kill you."

Harry hearing that said, "You have to beat me to him"

"Not if I get to him first," said Alice sticking out her tongue.

With that Harry and Alice started the fight with who can kill Edward first. I started to laugh and Edward had a smile on his face.

"Will you two stop" I said when I was done laughing. "Harry and I need to get some sleep before classes tomorrow."

"See you in the morning," said Edward giving me a kiss. Rose and Alice followed me up to the fifth year room smiling like an idiot.

Somehow when I went to bed I knew that something is going to be bad in the morning. Sure enough when I woke up there was a new post up, telling us that Professor Umbridge is the main detention specialist. That means that she gets to review and decide what the detentions going to be, and it starts last night.

During breakfast I could tell that McGonagall was not happy. I went up to her before class and asked, "Does Harry and I come up to your office for detention tonight or do we have to go to professor Umbridge?"

"I'm afraid that you and Harry have to redo your detention from last night and see her as well,' said McGonagall starting to cry.

I went around the teacher's table and hug McGonagall; she was always there for me through thick and thin. Also ever since I became a Gryffindor I always felt that she was a type of a mother to all of us. I even started to cry with her, because I know there was nothing that she could do to help me or Harry. When we were done crying it was time for classes to start, and lucky for me I have her class first this morning.


	8. Unlucky Night, But Got Help

AN: Well so glad I am done with school, now let's see if I can finish this story. Did notice a few mistakes while I was reading the story to see where I was going. I need to remember to go back and fix them; hopefully I remember them when I decide to go back.

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, only the story line. Sorry if the characters are a little OC, I have not read Twilight or Harry Potter in a while.

**Chapter 7: Unlucky Night, But Got Help**

Izzy POV

After detention with Umbridge, Edward met me outside of her classroom. One of the first things he notices was that both Harry and I were bleeding. "Bells, why are you and Harry bleeding?" he asked.

It is because of her detention," I answered showing him my hand where, 'I must not write lies' is written. "She has us writing lines with a special quill of hers that does not have ink and uses our blood to write with. And do not call me Bella I am Izzy."

"WHAT!" Edward yells, making both Harry and I cover our ears. "Does Dumbledore know?"

"Both him and McGonagall knows," answered Harry. "They tried to take it away from her. She took it back with that degree of hers. Tonight's detention Izzy and I have are longer than before Dumbledore and McGonagall help us."

"I hate this so much," I said clutching my fist so hard making my cut bleed even more.

Edward smelling more blood says, "Come let Carlisle fix that up for you." Taking my hand and led me to where Carlisle and Esme stays. After a few steps he stopped and said, "Yes Harry you can come as well. Carlisle will help you as well."

Harry catching up with us said, "Just to let you know, Dr. Cullen will not be able to help us, if he thinks he can stop this."  
"Mr. Cullen, Mr. and Miss Potter what are you doing out of your dormitories," said Snape coming out of the shadows.

"We just got out of detention with Professor Umbridge," said Harry.

"I'm taking them to my father to help with their cuts on the back of their hands," said Edward.

After Edward said that, Snape grabbed my hand to see the cut. "What did that lady do to you," he said very quietly I almost missed it. "Take them up and I will talk to Dumbledore about this."

"Dumbledore will not be able to do a thing about this," said Harry. "He and Professor McGonagall already tried and that is when that detention degree came into play."

"What do you mean," spat out Snape.

"No offense sir, Izzy and I already tried to talk to both Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall and they tried to stop it and it didn't work," said Harry in one breath.

With that Snape turned around, his robe billowing behind him and he walked away. Harry and I shared a look that said, 'that was out of character.'

"He is still going to talk to Dumbledore about this," said Edward. "He kept saying 'Lily's children do not deserve this. James part does, not Lily's.' What does he mean about that?"

"Remember when we said about our parents?" I asked Edward who nodded his head. "Well Lily and James are our parent's names." I answered as we walked up the grand stair case. "Our dad and Snape didn't get along in school. Never heard the story between mum and him, he never talks about it."  
I was so into telling Edward about our parents that I didn't notice that we were in front of Carlisle and Esme's room, until Edward stopped.

"Skittles," said Edward to the picture of dogs playing poker.

When we enter Carlisle and Esme's rooms, I can tell that they made it look similar to their home in Forks. Open and airy, where they can be themselves and not have to pretend to be someone else. "Carlisle" Edward called out in a soft human voice. "I have Izzy and Harry here and we need some help."  
As I was looking around, I didn't notice Esme and Carlisle came into the room until I heard a gasp. Esme had her hand up to her face covering up her nose. I could tell that she had not feed in a while, because her eyes were black as night. "Sorry honey, I cannot stay," she said as she left the room by the door we came in from. I think she went out to feed.

Carlisle came up to see Harry and mine hand and said, "What happened?" As he went to his bag that was sitting on a table near their couch, as Edward directed Harry and I to the couch to sit down. After we sat down, Carlisle took out some antibiotic and gaze to wrap our hands.

Edward sat next to me and explained to his father about what Umbridge the big fat lying toad was making Harry and I do. Carlisle started working on Harry's hand, and when he heard about what the detention was, he started to growl. It scared Harry so much that he jumped back in his seat. It also didn't help calm Harry down when Carlisle started to call Umbridge some very unlikely names that I never heard before. "How could a teacher do that to students? She also knows that we are vampires and that Jasper still has problems around human blood." He said all this so softly that I barely heard him. "I guess I better go talk to her again, before any one of us hurts a student."  
"Carlisle, please be careful around her," I said. "I don't want her to take her anger out on Harry and me. That is what happened tonight."

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

With Harry's help we explained about what has been going on in the last few days, since I came back to school. How Dumbledore and McGonagall found out about the detentions and how Umbridge decided to go to the Ministry to change some of the things that has been going on around school. How the detention tonight was two detentions, for last night and tonights, and how we had to be there early and left later then the other night when we had detention. It did not help when Harry had to help me stand up because of the blood loss of this last detention.

After we got done talking about what has been going on, Carlisle decided that he should check our blood pressure and everything else that he needed to check with blood loss. Under his breath he curse that lady in every language that he knew and said, "Good thing I asked Snape for some potions after Alice told me to."

"You three better go up to your rooms," said Carlisle. "I will write you a note to excuse you for coming to visit me for medical reasons." Then he went over to his desk and wrote a note and handed it to Edward. "Izzy and Harry better go to bed and not stay up late and talk to your friends."  
"Thanks Carlisle for helping us and for calling me Izzy," I said as we left through the door.

All I can think of is that we are so lucky that the Cullen's are so close to Gryffindor Tower, because it did not take us long to get to the fat lady and say the password to go in. I was also thankful that we did not run into any teachers. I did not know if I can deal with anything else tonight. After we enter the room I was attacked by a pixie, and I lost my breath with the tight hug that she gave me. Edward laughed and said, "Alice let her go, she is starting to turn blue."

Alice let me go and said, "Sorry, I was so worried about you when I saw you in my vision about to pass out."

"Alice I'm fine," I said. "Besides I know that Carlisle will be there for Harry and me with whatever that toad queen will through at us."  
"Izzy, I just worry because I do not want to lose my sister EVER again," said Alice.

Harry started to laugh at what Alice was saying and said to her, "Don't worry Alice, I don't want to lose my baby sister either (here I gave Harry a slap for calling me a baby). She is one reason why I survive living with the Dursley's all these years."  
"Who are the Dursley's?" asked Emmett.

With a yawn I said, "Our relatives."  
"I think it is time for the humans to go to bed," said Edward.

"I guess we can talk to them tomorrow," said Alice coming back to me and giving me a hug.

"Night love," said Edward coming up to me and giving me a kiss on my forehead like back in Forks.

"Night everyone," Harry and I said together heading up to our rooms to change and go to bed.

AN: Well this chapter is done! Sorry I do not know much about medical things, I'm a teacher not a nurse or doctor so I tried my best.


End file.
